Wolfram Turned into a Girl
by plotbunnyyuuram01
Summary: Yuuri wants a girl, Wolfram became Marflow now, Murata's a wizard and Gunter will be half dead coming back with Anissina..i think the title says it all YuuRam! please R&R! XD MuRam!
1. Chapter 1

Story title: "Wolfram Turned into a Girl!"

Chapter1: Yuuri came back…

Yuuri was greatly upset after saying goodbye to Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter and everyone in the Demon Kingdom after defeating the originators. He and Murata were walking at the sidewalk in the park. Yuuri thought about the times they had when they were in the Demon kingdom. When Murata pushed him for the second time around at the pond where they used to travel to be transported to the other world, Demon Kingdom; he was shocked looking at Murata who watched him falls.

"Mu…mu...MURATA!" Yuuri shouted as he falls to the pond. Murata was just standing by the edge, while Yuuri was shouting for help and gasping for his breath.

By the time they have reached their destination, both Yuuri and Murata were soaking really wet as they arrived at the tomb of the Great One's pond. All the spectators were extremely shocked and they all had their mouths dropping when they saw their Maoh again. Yuuri was still spaced out when he saw them again.

"Murata, wha…what just happened?" Yuuri was still shocked and soaking wet.

"After you defeated the originators that the Great One has hoped for, you even surpass his powers." Murata explained, also soaking wet.

"Then why haven't you told me at the first place?" Yuuri continued.

"I was curious at first and I thought it wouldn't work so…"Murata jokingly added after moving his glasses.

As they were talking, Wolfram disturbs them and knelt in front of Yuuri. "You wimp! Why haven't you told me you're coming back?! I'm your fiancé for crying out loud!" His face turned red and he screamed angrily at Yuuri. He forced Yuuri in the water while hitting him.

"Don't blame me, ask Murata for it!" Yuuri tried to explain while his head was coming back and forth in the water.

"I guess we don't need a new Demon King" Gwendel suggested, while Yuuri and Wolfram was still arguing. And Murata on the other hand was happy of the sight.

In that time, squeeze or Gunter was not there because of some needed business in other countries with Anissina. Nobody knows if Gunter survived the trip without being her guinea pig. Anyways, back to topic…

"Welcome back your Majesty" Conrad welcomed him with his calm and cheerful attitude.

"Yes! I am back!" he announced as he tried to stand up and headed for the carriage as Conrad helped him. Ulrike and the tomb maidens handed Yuuri and Murata some towels. As to his excitement to meet absolutely everyone in the entire kingdom, he even kissed the land and the horses in front of the carriage before he had the chance to sit inside it.

"You're such a wimp! You might just as well kiss your fiancé than to kiss those smelly beasts." Wolfram complained in a much proper manner than his usual arguing voice.

"What did you say Wolfram?" Yuuri was pretty quite sure he didn't hear Wolfram's complain.

_Its heart breaking still Yuuri doesn't love me. I thought he already acknowledges me as his dear beloved fiancé but still he doesn't._ Wolfram dramatically thought in his mind.

They all went back to Covenant Castle and when they arrived, doubting Yuuri asked everyone there what he missed. Greta surprisingly came out from the bushes while Dacascos was chasing her after a strange game they played. "Catch me if you can Dacascos…" Greta laughingly said while Dacascos was gasping for his breath "Wait my princess I can't run as fast as you can." The weakly Dacascos complained when finally Greta stopped and was very surprised to see his father back.

"Yuuri!!! You're back, I can't believe it." Greta cheerfully grabbed him and hugged him so tight while Yuuri also happily returned his daughter's warm hug. Even to the fact that Yuuri was still soaking wet, Greta didn't complain. Dacascos was still running hoping to find Greta, when he found her. The poor weakling has stumbled over some stones and his face was buried in the ground and when he got his balance back he was also very surprised to see his king.

"Oh you it's you my lord, you're back. I must beg for apology for that ugly sight." The poor weakling begged.

"No need to do that, I'm just too happy to see you again Dacascos." Yuuri discarded the apology while looking at Wolfram who was making the most of his charm to look beautiful as ever, with Greta holding his arm.

"Oh man." Both Conrad and Gwendel were assisting the guards and took watch at the castle with Dacascos running around haltingly as he followed his captain's orders.

With his drama acting up again, he suddenly argues with Yuuri without any reason and blabs around him, continuing their argument at the tomb. "Here we go again." Murata plainly said.

Wolfram was silent for a while as they headed for 'their' room. He was walking from afar; he looked at Yuuri, Murata and Greta. He thought about the sleepless nights that Yuuri was not by his side, not hearing his warm breath, his concerned and gentle voice, his cries as he thought he wouldn't be able to see his beloved wimp, their arguments and many more. He thought that he must be happy but instead he chooses to pout. As Greta assisted Murata to his room, he thought Yuuri must have realized by now his love for him when he was on earth. But as they all know, the time there and the Demon Kingdom were not similar. Wolfram leaned on the door when Yuuri was about to change. He saw him and said, "Oh, I'll be back to you Wolfram as soon as I finish dressing up." So Wolfram closed the door at his back.

When Yuuri finished, he opened the door and stared at Wolfram waiting for him." I thought you left"

"No I didn't I wont let you cheat on me just because you came back from earth you know." Wolfram complained.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything and besides I need to meet everyone and ask them again." Yuuri protested. He walked over to Wolfram and pulled his hand to go out.

But not a moment to soon, Wolfram refused to move and then asked, "Did you ever think of me wimp?!" "Hey! Don't call me that. Uh, yes I never forget you, Conrad, Gwendel, Greta and everyone." Yuuri answered. "You're not making any sense, have you ever think of me as your fiancé?!" Wolfram added. "Uhm…err. Let's not talk about that right now okay?" the wimp refused to answer it.

Unexpectedly, Wolfram aggressively pulled him causing his adorable head to bang the wall. "Aww! Wolfram that hurts, what's up?

Unaware of Wolfram's mood, Yuuri was shocked as he moved closer with their pretty faces almost touching each other. He didn't quite know what is happening so his face was extremely red and he felt chills running through his spine.

"You don't think I'll let you go without letting me be with you, you know." He clenched his fingers and moved even closer as he touched Yuuri's soft face and he tried to kiss him, he was very passionate enough to do this when Yuuri…

_**Disclaimer, I also don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. Don't be too harsh on me, this is my first story, I'm just a beginner. If you're thinking about the first line why Yuuri came back exactly, it was because Season 3 is not yet released in our place so I made my own version. I also thank Chassy MarSha for discouraging me in doing this, I still love you guys! To all my fellow Generosians, this is your Pres . . . .he,he. If you're practically bored about the first chapter please, please do leave reviews, I assure you the next chapter will be great… Thanks! By the way, sorry for the wrong grammar, I'm doing something about it though…hehe…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**weEeEeEehhhh…thanks for the reviews guys! Well here it goes…**

Chapter 2: Kiss and Resist

…Yuuri looked away and avoided the kiss. "No Wolfram!"

"B-b-b-but why?! I'm your fiancé and I have rights, I knew it you're cheating on me on earth, I should have known." Wolfram was crushed, even though he thought he could get Yuuri this time. As he argued with him he turned extremely red because of embarrassment.

"No it's not like that, I can't do it, I only see you as a dear friend and I have some principles that a man is for a woman. But have you ever heard of a man is for a man? It's impossible for us to be in a relationship like this." Yuuri softly explained with his calm and gentle voice as he sees Wolfram hurt and miserable. He knew that if they continue this, it would be a complete catastrophe in their married life, if they are passionate than ever. So it is better done now than later.

"No wimp! I should have known. You really don't love me. You even like to be with those poofy-lipped, over perfumed and self-indulgent females than to be with me! I can't believe you!" Wolfram ran away, even if Yuuri was about to say something. He couldn't possibly bare the things Yuuri had said.

"What have I done?" Yuuri silently answered himself. He doesn't want to hurt him but why did he say something like that?

Yuuri was silent for a long while, he looked at the ceiling with confusion; he couldn't move guilt was choking him. He thought of the things that he said after he tried to kiss him. Was it right? Or was it really just a bad move of resisting the kiss? He's right for one thing though, that a man is not for another man. But what could he possibly do if Wolfram has feelings for him? He doesn't really want to hurt anyone but he done it already, all he could do now is to face Wolfram who ran away and apologize.

In Wolfram's part, he was really disappointed that Yuuri would rather go with those poofy-lipped females than to spend a lifetime with him. He thought that maybe it customary on Earth to marry a woman. As to his broken feelings, he was desperate to be a poofy-lipped, over perfumed female himself. He just can't ignore his love for Yuuri; all he need is how he can possibly turn into a female. He was so desperate to win Yuuri's heart, he wasn't looking at his way because he was thinking/ wishing how to be a female; so he hit himself at the post near the garden.

"AWW!!! You pesky post, I must burn you into ashes. All the elements initiated with fire…" as he could finish his chant, the blooming flowers caught his attention and he was mesmerized by the smell so he came closer to them.

Yuuri walked down the hallway as he headed for the courtyard, to ease his mind a little bit. He heard a woman's voice; it was Lady Celi all along. "Oh, your majesty you're back."

"I see you've returned from your journey of love, Lady Celi." Yuuri complemented as Lady Celi grabbed him and they both walked to the hallway. He didn't think about the scene that happened at the corridors not to worry Lady Celi. The fact is Lady Celi saw Wolfram in the garden who eventually bumped himself on the post and cursing it, so she demised a plan to let the two talk and patch up some things.

"Let's go to the garden and admire my beautifully named flowers." Lady Celi suggested with a hint of mischief on her face.

"O-o-o-okay then." Yuuri accepted looking confused.

"What's wrong you're majesty?" Lady couldn't bear noticing.

"Oh, it's nothing… Let's go then…" Yuuri added as they headed for the garden of self-indulgently named flowers, trying to smile plastically.

"Yes, let's" Lady Celi freely accepted.

When they finally arrived at the odd garden, Yuuri refused to look at the flower named "this beautiful Wolfram". It only made him think of what happened a later on as he noticed Wolfram was heading their way. He wanted to apologize but when Wolfram saw him, he walked away.

"Wolfie, come over here and let us admire this beautiful flowers that just bloomed. Join us…" Lady Celi happily ordered.

"No mother, I don't want to be with that poofy-lipped liking wimp!" Wolfram refused.

"Oh, don't let you're pride hinder you my dear." Lady Celi ordered him again reaching her hand to Wolfram.

"NO!" Wolfram grunt as he refused the offer and walked away.

"I guess I've been a little too harsh on him." Yuuri recalled.

_**=+=+=+=+=as evening finally arrived…=+=+=+=+=+=+=**_

Dacascos came running down the stairs to the garden and announced that it was time for dinner. The two of them came over, Yuuri was worried about Wolfram, he walked with Lady Celi with a confused gaze. Lady Celi was kind of upset that her plan didn't work but she was sure that she can nail it next time. When they arrived at the dinner table, everyone was there especially Greta and Murata, who was really exhausted from their little game of tag. Everyone was there except Wolfram, Yuuri couldn't help asking…

"Where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked while dragging the chair back to be seated.

"We haven't seen him since he was with you in your room your majesty." Conrad was smiling while sitting at the dinner table.

"You should take a seat; I know Wolfram would be here." Gwendel assured him.

"Oh, okay! Let's eat then…" Yuuri suggested as he folded his napkin and moved the chair even closer to the table.

They ate but still there was no sign of Wolfram. On the other hand, Wolfram was lying on his bed, in his 'own' bedroom feeling miserable, with the great desire to be girl. He still can't get over it, he was dramatic as ever. When night falls, he didn't go to 'their' room; he was lying on his side. Lady Celi knocked at the door and entered; she knew her son was there and brought some food for Wolfram. "Wolfie, you haven't eaten anything, come, let's talk, what happened to you and you're majesty lately?" His mother asked being concerned of her son's state.

"No mother, I don't want to talk about it." Wolfram hesitated as he was seated on his bed.

"Is it about your love?" Lady Celi seriously asked, putting the food on the table.

"I think you can say it that way, he talked about his principles that a man is for a woman and we can never be." Wolfram agreed.

"Oh, I see… So he is calling your engagement off then?" Lady Celi stated while handing the food on the table, but Wolfram refused to.

"You must eat something my darling." Lady tried to let him eat.

"No, I don't want to eat. How could I if that wimp likes poofy-lipped females?" Wolfram sharply answered.

"I'll leave you then, aren't you going to Yuuri's room?" Lady Celi asked before heading for the door.

"No, I need some time off anyway." Wolfram stated as his mother moved to close the door.

"Very well, then." Lady Celi was looking upset, as a mother, all the pain your child is feeling, will also pinch your heart as you see them suffer.

Yuuri found out that Wolfram wasn't on his bed, he felt kind of guilty for making Wolfram feel that way. As the moon plunge deep within the night, he couldn't sleep, he wondered. Does he really need a woman to satisfy his principals? As he thought Wolfram was the beautifulest creature he ever saw. He even surpasses the charms and the looks of a woman. Suddenly it struck him; a different feeling was forcing its way to come out. He was confused; it was a feeling greater than anything he ever felt. He never noticed that his great love for Wolfram was hidden deep within his heart but he barely noticed it. As he jumped out of his bed to tell Wolfram about his great hidden feelings for him…

He was tired and wanted to sleep. He was excited though but still chooses to sleep. He went back to bed and was happily smiling as he closed his eyes.

"I guess I need to have my beauty rest and maybe Wolfram's already snoring right now. I don't want to disturb him…..uuuuggghhhh (stretching), ZzZzZzZz…" Yuuri's off to dream land…

Even if he wanted to go Wolfram, he still is not welcome in his room or maybe he'll get his butt kicked if he disturbs Wolfram from his sleep. And even if he does that, he still wasn't forgiven because he still didn't have the chance to apologize…

_**WeEeEeEehhh!!!! I don't want this story to be like the other ones that they kissed passionately and valued their love. I want to keep the suspense going on too. Besides Yuuri hadn't notice his love yet and it's also kind of awkward if they just kissed. Anyway, thanks for the reviews it really helped… I wasn't able to get a beta-reader yet so please, please do not hesitate to give me reviews. I'm not into idioms because it's kind of hard to understand and my vocabulary is pretty low… If you're wondering what Lady Celi is up to, keep reading and I promise I'll tell you sooner…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Serious or Hilarious?

_**=+=+=+=+=+=+=early the next morning=+=+=+=+=+=+=**_

A freakishly sounding noise was heard all over the Demon Kingdom like a Devil's cry. A flock of unusual, big and ugly bats were swarming out of the Great One's Tomb. Murata arrived at Covenant Castle running for his very life. He ran towards Gwendel's office and eventually saw Conrad and Gwendel outside commanding the guards to help Josak get rid of these beasts. The news spread like wildfire throughout the Kingdom.

"You're Excellency, why are you here?" Conrad asked him calmly while Gwendel was still commanding the second set of guards to pay attention.

"I was at the tomb last night and these bats you saw were looking for something, I don't exactly know." Murata was still out of breath, he answered Conrad's question.

Yuuri came in rubbing his cute eyes with his blue sheeped printed jammies on and his cute and adorable comfy bunny slippers. He was awakened by the ugly, irritating and ear-bleeding noise.

"What's the noise about?" Yuuri dully asked. Half awake from his beautiful slumber.

"A flock of ugly human bats came to the tomb last night." Murata clarified.

"Oh, I see… What's the reason they came, is anyone hurt?" Yuuri asked walked over to Murata with a curious eye.

"No, no one's hurt, they're just frightened, I'm not quite sure what the reason is." Murata added while looking at Gwendel on his right side that was also interested himself.

Ulrike came in with Gisella assisting her; she was also frightened to see the tomb massacred by those ugly beasts. Everyone gathered there to know what was going on especially Wolfram, Lady Celi and Greta wasn't there. Lady Celi was wakened but instead of going out to check what was happening she continued planning her evil plot. Greta was still off to dreamland while silently sleeping on her comfy bed. The maids, Dacascos, Hube, Nicola and almost everyone was there, they were all dressed up except Yuuri of course. Yuuri looked at Wolfram. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, when their eyes met, Wolfram grunt looking at the ceiling showing his pride while Yuuri bowed was blushing realizing his feelings from last night. He admired Wolfram's beauty, he looked for a chance to move closer to him but he couldn't because of the crowd of people coming in.

"Okay, we don't know these creatures for sure, so…" Murata insisted looking suspicious and with a hint of mischief covering his face.

A glowing light flashed before their eyes, it was irritating. Murata magically transformed into a wizard when Ulrike unleashed her powers. Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe it. Murata has a long, bushy beard and a long narrow pointy hat with a lot of stars. To top it all, he had his glasses on and a gigantic mole sitting on his face, his dress also changed.

'Poof! Then he became a double black wizard!' (Coco Crunch!)

"Let's start then…" Murata insisted as he walked over to sit on Gwendel's chair. Gwendel didn't mind much, he admired Murata's beard. He wanted one though.

All were shock still, they didn't see it coming, and all of them had their eyes on Murata.

"MURATA!!! Is that you???!!! Yuuri exclaimed, his eyes were big as ever before.

Murata pulled something from his left pocket, the spectators were curious. He handed out small miniature ball it was about the size of a ping pong ball.

"What's that Murata?!" Wolfram looked amazed and curious he moved closer to get a better look at it.

"My crystal ball" Murata answered looking at Wolfram, smiling.

"What?! How can you possibly see anything in that?!" Dacascos spoke up. All the people there was giggling, realizing that Dacascos' statement was practically true.

"Well, I needed a prop to go along with my flow, since I haven't found a real crystal ball it the tomb; I decided to use this ball from the game of jacks. It suits my costume very well don't you think?

" Murata added while laughing himself.

Murata then continued, starting over again as everybody had their mouths shut. He looked at his miniature ball and set it on Gwendel's table. He stood up and chanted something looking like a drunken fortune-teller.

"ahhheeemmm, ahhheeemmm, chuvaley, humlay, buskaley, scheverlu, chuvanneska…" Murata danced, chanting the weird and funny words.

Everyone was mesmerized by Murata's odd and weird dancing, so they happily joined him. As we all know, Conrad, Gwendel and Wolfram were the serious and straight-minded guys and doing crazy things is what they least do but they also joined the crowd. Conrad and Gwendel were partners and they danced dreadfully. Wolfram was also dancing looking like a Congo persecuting an ugly rat and Yuuri twirled with Murata who was still chanting.

"What are we doing? We look like complete idiots." Gwendel complained as Conrad twirled him like a cute ballerina.

"Just go on with it." Conrad insisted while it was his turn to be twirled.

"Weeehhhh…twirl, twirl…weeehhhhh!!!" Everyone shouted, since they don't exactly know Murata's chant. They joined Murata looking blissful and gay. Ulrike and Gisella twirled too but they are much of a dancer than Gwendel and Conrad will ever be.

"Wait! I see something…" Murata stopped and picked the miniature crystal ball while Yuuri was still twirling by himself looking like a duck, laughing without any reason.

"Ooooohhhhh…." Everyone oohhhddd, thinking it was another of Murata's joke.

"No! I'm serious. Snap into it!" Murata was looking a bit serious now but at the back of his head he was gonna do something strange.

"Everybody keep quiet!" Gwendel hit the table with his fist and everybody looked at Murata and stopped dancing.

"I see… I see…. The past… I was in my diapers and I pooped in it." Murata was looking at the crystal ball but it hadn't glow as the spectators thought. Yuuri hit him and everybody was furious because they have been tricked again especially Gwendel.

"Awww!!! Shibuya, that hurts! I did see it…" Murata was happily looking at him with a bump on his head.

"Anyways, we have to go now. I need to go to the library, by the way, those beasts are called the 'Black Haidens' the ugly one announced it while they massacred the tomb." Murata unexpectedly said while heading for the door with Ulrike, leaving Gisella behind. They had the same idea from the first place and they don't want to worry anyone so despite the commotion going on, they made up a show to let everyone forget their problems even it wasn't the time to do that.

"Huh??!!!" Everyone was shock still as Murata and Ulrike went outside laughing at the scene they made. Everybody needs to have fun right?

They weren't angry at Murata for making them look like fools, they were happy instead, because they didn't imagine that they can do something like that. When they all went back to the real world, Yuuri realized it was time to apologize so he walked over to Wolfram who was grunting again.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry, please forgive me… I…I…I…" Yuuri was about to confess to him that he always have loved him, but he changed his mind, he couldn't possibly admit his feelings in front of all the people staring at him.

"I beg of you." Yuuri decided to change his statement, so he can dodge the part that he was about to say I love you. He came crashing down the floor kneeling in front of Wolfram holding his pants; he looked like a lost puppy. He bowed down, and when he faced Wolfram he used the 'puppy dog pout' to finish his drama.

"Stand up you wimp! You're making a scene!" Wolfram was looking red, he couldn't imagine that his Demon King is gonna do something like that.

"I still can't forgive you!" Wolfram hindered his pride and Yuuri used the puppy dog pout again, he looked extremely adorable as he did it for the second time.

Everyone was startled they don't exactly know what was going on exactly and they still can't believe that Wolfram resisted the apology of cute and adorable king Yuuri. The maids were extremely curious and they wanted the whole story so they stayed and squirmed like fan girls watching a romantic movie.

_**I have absolutely no choice. My friends suggested some crazy acts and I thought that I would make this chapter funny so I made Murata as my puppet. Anyways, Lady Celi's plan is coming up so keep reading. Please leave reviews; I was kinda slow of writing this chapter because my MS Word has encountered a problem. Sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It's been quite a while… he,he… thanks for the complements of the fanficters who red this. Namely: hajislover (thanks for being so kind), minatomutz, XZanayu, yuka hasumi, hellflames96, and to all the anonymous reviewers. Thanks for putting this in your fav list and please do leave reviews next time. thanks!

I have this on hold and 'huh?' too because I'm currently writing a fic… "Lonely Letter Sender" (completed), "The Day You're Gone" (New)… Peace!

* * *

Chapter 4: Marflow…

The room was filled still and Gwendel was irritated about the fact that all the people was still there looking at Wolfram and Yuuri's argument. The wimp was still on the floor begging for mercy. He wasn't sure why he does that but to save his mouth he performed a drama.

"Stand up! Wimp!" Wolfram was furious, looking at adorable king Yuuri.

"Wolfram please, I beg of you…" Yuuri was still on the floor.

"I'll forgive you if you stop pulling my pants!!!" Wolfram was pulling his pants.

"Okay! Thanks Wolf!" Yuuri standing up looked at Wolfram who was still grunting.

The maids still was eager to know the whole story but…

"CAN ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Gwendel was furious his forehead wrinkled as he was annoyed.

He was feeling quite insecure about Murata's beard and when he was tricked by his ugly scheme. Everyone was startled, they have to go out and leave Gwendel at peace once more. They hurriedly went out flinging for their lives, Wolfram and Yuuri did as well but Conrad stayed. Yuuri jump from his direction and was dragged by Wolfram at the door, he was now a dog tangling from his master.

"Brother, please calm yourself, don't feel too insecure…" Conrad insisted as Gwendel was sitting on his beloved chair.

"Hmmmpfff… I'm not insecure…" Gwendel gave him a terrifying grunt that seemed it was true.

Gwendel was happy he had his office back and he wanted to cry that until now his wish for a beard never came true.

When everybody left the room, Yuuri and Wolfram was still in an argument they walked down the hallway. Yuuri felt uneasy as he remembered his embarrassment a while, the maids still followed them still waiting for some words to be said aloud, looking at them like actors in a movie, they were shocked as Gisella was ordering at them to prepare breakfast.

"Girls, let's go and you three make breakfast, you have no business here!" Gisella shouted. The maids ran through the kitchen.

"Thanks Gisella…" Yuuri was thankful to her that at last he can have Wolfram.

Gisella walked away as well.

Yuuri turned against Wolfram, "Wolfram, I still like you the way you are but you're going a little overboard." They stopped as they faced each other as Yuuri's heart was pounding a lot.

"I'm you're fiancé, dimwit!" Wolfram protested as he shouted at Yuuri's face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it…" Yuuri was holding his breath trying to say these words.

"Its fine, I should have known you really are a wimp!" Wolfram added, showing his pride again, making Yuuri mad.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Yuuri argued, he shouted back.

"Well there's no point in arguing with me right, just don't cheat on me or I'll have you into ashes!" Wolfram added looking quite stupid and determined. Yuuri kept his mouth shut, terrified of his words.

"O… O… Okay then, I'll take a bath now." Yuuri was almost crawling on his jammies trying to get away from Wolfram.

Wolfram walked on the opposite direction, going to the dinning room were his mother was smiling and very delighted to see him. She was the only person there, Greta wasn't awake yet and he sensed something from the looks of her mother's face.

**XxXxYuurixXxX **

Yuuri was still slowly walking away, turning around, suspecting that Wolfram might have followed him. He thought deeply again, _why the heck should I need a girl? Wolfram's perfect isn't he? _The thought came round and round his head, he finally was in 'their' room, he grabbed his uniform and towel and headed for the baths. When he got there…

"Oh, I need a break, my sensuality of Wolfram being a girl, Murata as a wizard, these bats attacking the tomb, I think I can't help it anymore. " Yuuri was undressed and he got in the large pool naked, absorbing the moment that he was alone.

He imagined how nice it would be for Wolfram to be a girl and how bad it would be if he was.

"If she's a girl then I can't argue with him and I can't sleep with him because I'll be nervous if a girl would cuddle with me." Yuuri spoke to himself.

He drowns himself for a moment to leave the tension he felt from the happenings. He felt the warm water releasing his pain and it soothed him, his black hair was flowing with the movement of the water.

**XxXxWolframxXxXx**

In the dinning area, he caught his mother's glare of delight as he pass her still grunting and exhausted from their fight. He was sure his mother had planned something to happen, a quite big something. He wasn't sure about it but he knew it will become a total mess. He eyed his mother as he walked over the table.

A later on yesterday, Lady Celi knew about Murata's hidden powers as she saw him performing magic for Greta. She saw hope for her son to be a cute girl she always wanted her to be. She seeks Murata's help and the two of them agreed to put magic on the delicious food she must prepare this morning. She was dancing with him too and both of them put on a show to chant the spell, looking like monkeys.

"Morning Wolfie… I see you're still mad at his majesty." Lady Celi was smiling, sitting at her chair with her hands on her lap.

"No I think I'm getting over it, that wimp is so dramatic." Wolfram was dragging the chair and seated on it.

"Still insisting for a girl?" Lady Celi murmured but loud to let Wolfram hear.

"I don't care! If that's what he wanted, then fine!" Wolfram was angry.

"Now, now, Wolfie, we can arrange that…" Lady Celi was sipping her glass of water.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wolfram was dumbstruck.

"Oh, nothing…" Lady Celi was giggling looking at her miserable son.

"Well, I'm hungry…" Wolfram was looking at the table and he saw an unresisting food sitting in front of him and it smelled so amazing that it was so bad not to eat it.

"Mother, what is this?" Wolfram was in curiosity and despite that he finished the whole thing.

"That's Demon Wanchi." Lady Celi was glooming with happiness as he saw Wolfram putting the napkin cleaning his mouth.

"That was delicious, make more!" Wolfram was eating with full delight.

Lady Celi's plan was complete, she waited eagerly for the results and she definitely nailed it this time as she saw Wolfram gulping water to wash it off. Her soul was shouting for joy; she trusted Murata of course and hoped for the best. Now, all is well, the moment of truth is finally going to show.

Wolfram was glowing and he was transforming into a she. He stood up and was shocked for that moment. His eyes were wide as he saw some female body parts growing on his chest. He couldn't believe it; her mother was squirming for great joy. His hair was growing too, there were large curls flowing on his back and her body became much slender and his voice become squeaky and high pitched. He never expected this time would come but it did, his manhood disappeared and he was confused if either he'll be happy or angry at his mother for making him do this. The glowing light disappeared and now, Wolfram was turned into beautiful Marflow.

"Mother, wha… wha… what happened." He was shocked of the unexpected happening; he was still getting used of his new found voice.

"Oh! Wolfram! I knew that you're much more beautiful as a young lady." Lady jumped out of her seat and hugged her girl so tight that 'she' was almost out of breath.

"Now, we'll call you Marflow, my dearest Marflow!" Lady was still very happy indeed, she freed Marflow and 'she' was still puzzled.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Sorry for abandoning this for a while though. Please do leave reviews… Helpful criticism is well appreciated. Please do keep in mind the word 'helpful'.

This chapter is from **hajislover's **idea… thanks so much haji and thanks for the long review, it really helped!!!

Clue for next chapter: Wizard Murata's ugly dance for Marflow's preservation and YuuRam! Yuuri got ---secret! Wolfram's date with ......

Well, the date thing will come and i wish that you will review this fic... thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Review please...

Now, officially beta-readed by: hajislover ... thanks so much ashley!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: My Girl

Wolfram, or 'Marflow,' was really confused, her eyes widened as she gazed to the ceiling with complete shock. He wasn't sure what happened and Lady Celi was still jumping for joy as she saw her son who was now a beautiful girl, and he looked exactly like her! Those emerald eyes were wide as could be, but when Wolfram got back to her senses, she was quite speechless, and then burst out asking questions.

"Mo… Mother what happened?!" Wolfram asked.

"You're a lady now silly." Lady Celi was still happily smiling.

"But ho… how???" She added, she looked at her hands and her body.

"You're eminence helped me to turn you into a girl, but now let's go to my room and get you dressed up for his majesty." Lady Celi grabbed her daughter and Marflow was tagging along with her.

Wolfram was still getting used of the big buns on 'her' chest and that very slender body he has and his big butt on his back and his big blonde hair was flowing down his back. He thought that maybe now Yuuri will love him more and how their future will look. She was still trying to figure out why his mother knew all of this and they were running very fast across the court room to Lady Celi's room. Wolfram was thinking how Yuuri will react with his new self but now she was about to know.

When they got there, Lady Celi was tossing lots of clothes out from her closet.

"Oh, this is cute!" She exclaimed while waving the dress to Wolfram.

"Try this on, Marflow" She added, walking over to Wolfram who was still in doubt.

"Mother, I'm not going to wear those ugly dress, I'll look like a fool. I won't wear that because of that wimp and how could you make me into a poofy-lipped female?" Wolfram was furious. He clenched his fingers on his side looking at the blue dress his mother was holding. But he liked the color though.

"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt after your majesty says he loved a girl rather than a man." Lady Celi was disappointed but still happy for what she'd done.

"Mother, do you think Yuuri will love me now?" Wolfram was delighted somehow.

"Yes of course darling" Lady Celi insisted and Wolfram grabbed the blue satin dress and tried it on.

The blue dress has white pearls in the middle and a beautiful lining of different patterned laces on the sides and the neckline has unusual patterns as well.

Later in the morning, Yuuri got out of the baths and got dress in 'their' room, he was not expecting anything from Wolfram. He tidied himself before going out; Conrad was waiting for him as they were done talking with Gwendal.

"Conrad, it's you. What are you doing here?" Yuuri was smiling at him.

"I was hoping we go to the dinning area together, your majesty." Conrad insisted when he was leaning at the door.

"Okay then, let's go." Yuuri agreed and both of them were walking together.

"I see that Wolfram and you are in a fight lately, may I know why?" Conrad asked him as he turned his head to Yuuri.

"He tried to kiss me yesterday and I don't want to marry a man, I think of him as a friend but now, everything seems very different." Yuuri answered him with some doubts on his face. He paused for a moment.

"But, that's nothing to be discussed right now." He was waving both of his hands and giggled a bit to Conrad.

"Oh, I see… I wish Wolfram won't take this seriously." Conrad added.

Yuuri was almost caught of what he has said and he was sure he loved Wolfram very much and whatever it takes he'll accept him. Conrad noticed a smile on his face as he glanced at him for a while; he knew that Yuuri finally had feelings for Wolfram.

Back at Lady Celi's room, Wolfram got everything done and he looked extremely different. His new curly hair was tucked and tied on his head high from his back and the dress his mother gave him suited him perfectly, his face was puffed and blushed with red colors sitting on his cheeks. He moved like a young lady and he was getting used at the god forsaking heels his mother made him wear. Lady Celi's hair was tied high above too and they looked exactly the same. Wolfram was a little embarrassed and angry at the same time. He still didn't want to be girl, but for the sake of Yuuri's love, he did it anyway. They were waiting for Yuuri to show up.

"Mother, I can't believe you made me do this." Wolfram complained.

"But Marflow, my dear, you look so cute." Lady Celi was combing his lustrous blonde hair while he was sitting on the chair.

"Ughh… That wimp better say something or I'll kill him." Wolfram clenched his fingers.

"Okay dear, but don't move so much or your make up will fade if you sweat." Lady Celi was smiling again.

"Okay, what's for breakfast? I'm starving from the dance earlier this morning." Yuuri barged in yawning and stretching his arms out, Conrad was by his side, not noticing Marflow with Lady Celi but when he saw her he was stunned.

"Oh, I guess we have a visitor, hi there! I'm Yuuri." He was happy to meet Wolfram.

Wolfram was speechless that Yuuri doesn't even recognize him or 'she'. He was irritated and was very desperate to hit the wimp.

Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram and wanted to shake his hand. Yuuri was acting nervous as he saw Marflow with those beautiful emerald eyes and curly blonde hair. He was mesmerized by her beauty and her blue dress; he forgot that if Wolfram is here he's going to kill him being friendly with Marflow.

"Nice to see you, who are you by the way? You know you look exactly like Lady Celi." Yuuri was eager and was jerking his hands on the table as they let go with their shake.

"Mother, who is this?" Conrad was behind Yuuri looking kind and calm as he always is.

"Ughh… I'm Wolfram!!! You dimwits!!!" Wolfram was furious and Yuuri was looking pale to his astonishment.

"WHAT???!!! No way, he's a boy and you're a girl, how could that be?" Yuuri plunge to the floor with butt on first and Conrad assisted him to get up.

"Oh, Marflow, that's not how a lady acts." Lady Celi stated, smiling.

"Marflow???!!!" Yuuri and Conrad both answered in chorus with their eyes widened. Yuuri began to laugh.

"Yes, I was turned into a girl by mother; do you have a problem with that wimp?" Wolfram showed him his fist as he knelt down on the floor with their faces almost touching together that gave Yuuri a better look at his beautiful fiancé.

"NO, NO, it's alright..." Yuuri was looking at his hands hoping to stop Wolfram from his statement.

"Okay, but you better watch it wimp!" Wolfram got up and Yuuri as well.

"Wow, I never imagined this would happen." Yuuri confessed scratching the back of his head.

_Well, she looks kind of cute though and if he was acting more like a lady I would definitely kiss her. Now, I can never argue with him because I think that's not Wolfram anymore My greatest fear arrived at last. Oh, what should I do?_ Yuuri thought in his mind.

"So, is this what you wanted wimp?" Wolfram asked him as the sat together.

"You mean, you really want to be a girl?" Yuuri asked him from his side.

"Not exactly, but if you want a poofy-lipped female, then might as well be it." Wolfram was calm as he stated it and his gorgeous eyes reflected from the light shining from the window and Yuuri was squirming with the his beauty.

"Okay then, let's eat." Yuuri insisted but Wolfram was disappointed that Yuuri didn't answer him back.

A few minutes passed and suddenly, Murata came in running from Greta as she found him when she got up and both of them were shock still to see Wolfram sitting beside Yuuri. Murata felt a deep whoosh that hover his body and his heart pumped faster. He tidied himself quickly to great the beautiful stranger from the table, with her emerald eyes and her soft face still reflecting the light.

"Murata, it's you come and join us." Yuuri insisted.

"I may say this is Wolfram, isn't she Lady Celi?" Murata came closer to Wolfram and kissed her lean hands. Yuuri was kind of insulted and wants to kill him for kissing his girl. Wolfram blushed and he didn't say anything.

"Murata, she's mine." Yuuri dragged him from the other side and talked to him silently.

"May the best man win Shibuya, I made her and I can turn her back." Murata was challenging him and Yuuri's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his best friend will take away his fiancé and now he acted possessive about Wolfram to anyone.

Wolfram and Greta was discussing some things that she finally has a mother and a father; Wolfram hugged her so tight, as the world turns around. Murata sat beside Marflow and she was in between, Yuuri sat as well, they sat together and gave each other a frightening stare for the love of one girl. They were fighting over Wolfram and Wolfram loved the feeling of being fought over.

A loud boom appeared on the gate and a rattling cry and scream was heard. A man's awful sound and a woman's ranting voice appeared outside. And they all got out to check who that was and was happy to see them, Wolfram ran too but her heels stopped her from running fast, so she didn't catch up, but Murata and Yuuri helped her, still staring at each other like roosters preparing to fight. They were really attracted to Marflow, Yuuri thought that Wolfram was beautiful already but he is just too much of a wimp to recognize it.

* * *

A/N:

Please do leave reviews...thanks for taking the time to read this, i really appreciate it and if you leave reviews, it would absolutely make my day! If you're a little confused and thinks that this story is going overboard, it just states that you really need to review... thanks again!


End file.
